


Mars Needs Hockey Players

by missmollyetc



Category: Hockey RPF, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We interrupt your regularly scheduled hockey game for a word from our attempted gelatinous overlords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mars Needs Hockey Players

**Author's Note:**

> For [jamjar](http://jamjar.dreamwidth.org/) For the prompt: "ooh, sudden psychic bond between Duncan Keith and Natasha Romanov?"

Well, after the thing with the glowing gelatinous monster trying to eat Seabs during their first game of the season, Natasha calms Duncs down enough to realize he hasn't actually been saying anything for the past twenty minutes and has, instead, been doing figure eights out on the ice through the...remains of whatever it was, making sure his skates slice through anything that looks like it might be twitching (in her defense, Tony was yammering her ear off through the mic about buying the Blackhawks just so he could try out this training machine he'd built during lunch). Since Coulson's on clean up (and Hawkeye's on Coulson) she drags Duncs off into a corner of the rink, slams him into a wall--ignoring how that actually turns him on a little, it happens to all the guys--and jabs the point of her wrist dagger under his jaw.

"Did you touch something?" she asks, narrowing her eyes.

Normally, people tend to piss themselves at this moment, but she can feel Duncs (Duncs to his friends, to himself, it should be Keith to her, but...) flickering at the back of her mind, and he's stiff against the wall, but not afraid. He licks his lips, and nods slowly. "Got grabbed by a...uh, a sucker? Of the thing?"

He points off behind them, waving his hand at the ice.

"Did it get in your mouth?" she asks.

Duncs blinks, and suddenly Natasha's lips feel sticky. She feels Seabs under her hands, covered in muck and not moving, not breathing, not responding to her and that is not right because Seabs never ignores her--him--her, and she remembers how to do CPR, she had to do it for Hawkeye in Bosnia when the building fell, so he--she--he braces his hands over Seabs chest and starts humming "Staying Alive," so at least Seabs will wake up with a laugh.

Natasha blinks, and she's standing a foot away from Duncs, who's crouching on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Right," she says.

"Coulson?" he asks, looking up from the floor.

"Oh yeah," they say together.


End file.
